


absquatulate

by xxprincessxx



Series: serendipity [7]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, kind of angsty lmao, nini!centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where nini leaves without saying goodbye, and it's probably for the best
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: serendipity [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812445
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	absquatulate

**Author's Note:**

> absquatulate: to leave without saying goodbye

Sitting next to her dark red luggage, a black tag attached to the handle that held all her information in the event that it gets lost. A bright pink ribbon tied next to it, to help her easily identify it as her own.

Looking around the busy airport, as couples kissed each other goodbye or families were busy chattering away excited for their vacation, some even moping that they had to head back home and back to reality. There was someone that dropped their entire cup of coffee on the carpeted floor, cursing to themselves, while a group of teens off to the side snickered at the person’s clumsiness, not bothering to offer them some napkins to help them clean themselves off.

Ever since she was younger, her favourite part about airports was watching people. The people that worked at the stores, the people waiting for their flights, the pilots and flight attendants waiting for their plane to be ready to board. There was something about the hustle and bustle that seemed so soothing to her, while for her time stood still.

But alas, she couldn’t help but think about everything she was leaving behind.

About a month ago, she was offered her dream job working alongside some of the best medical professionals the country has to offer. Unfortunately for her, that was all the way on the other side of the country.

Unfortunately for her, she has to leave everything behind. Unfortunately for her, her boyfriend wasn’t too thrilled. The had fought long and hard, the boy telling her to turn it down because he didn't want to have a long distant relationship and wasn't willing to move to the other side of the country just for her.

So, she did the most logical thing. She packed up every single one of her belongings when he was at work, and left without a word. The last thing she left for him was a simple note on their bed - his bed.

_‘I took the job. We’re done.’_

And without feeling any sort of remorse, she left.

She shipped all her belongings out to to Massachusetts, and the last thing she had to do was get on her flight and go. She told her moms she’d come visit them during Christmas, but even then she wasn't 100% sure if she'd be able to. Her best friend that was now living in Los Angeles, promised she would FaceTime and call as much as she could, and suggesting for her to fly to the East Coast for a visit.

There wasn’t much left for her in Utah. There was nothing that made her want to stay. There was nothing that made her regret her decision, really it was easier for her to just leave.

She was moving on with her life. She was moving to another state on the East Coast, getting ready to start the dream job she’s always pictured having.

Her boyfriend wasn't supportive, much less made her feel loved even in the slightest. They hadn't gone on a date in weeks, and he was far too busy at work, he was never home and she's pretty sure she saw a text come in through his phone with a suggestive underlying message. Her previous job paid her poorly, definitely took her for granted . Her old apartment that she used to share with her boyfriend was in a run down neighbourhood, having been harassed a few times while leaving her building.

She was just ready to get out of there.

She didn’t care that she was leaving without saying goodbye. It was her time, it’s her time to go and live a different life. To thrive, and not let people hold her down.

It was time for a fresh start.

So, sitting in this airport. Ignoring the constant pinging from her phone, which was definitely all texts from her now ex-boyfriend, she stares out into the crowds of people. Deciding to silence her phone, she tucks it away in her purse, reminding herself when she settles down to change her number and her plan. Leaning over she pulls a few things out of her bag to read while she waited for her flight.

Looking down at her research book, opening up to prepare herself for work in the coming weeks. Running over her page with her highlighter, writing a few notes in the margin to look at later, she’s interrupted by a male voice next to her.

“I'm sorry to interrupt you, but are you starting work at Boston’s Laboratory and Research Facility by any chance?”

Snapping her head in his direction, she notices he has curly hair, light hazel eyes and a sharp jawline, he was sitting about two seats over from her. She couldn't help but think that the man next to her was quite attractive. Despite his good looks, she built up her wall in case this stranger was stalking her or something. She answers his question nonetheless.

“Yeah, I am. Why?” She asks, toying with the edges of the pages of her book.

He nods, “I work there too, have been for the past year. Your book looked familiar, have a copy of one in my bag too.”

She smiles politely, “Well, I guess we’ll be seeing each other more often then.” She leans over sticking her hand out for him to shake. “I’m Nini.”

Taking her hand in his, shaking it firmly, “Ricky.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, i completely forgot i wrote this months ago lmao and i stumbled upon it when i was going through my notes today 
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed this little thing and i hope to get the next taylor one out soon!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @nini-ricky if you'd like
> 
> sending so much love xx


End file.
